Polar Bear
Polar Bear (in Japanese: シロクマくん Shirokuma-kun) is the owner and head chef of his café, Polar Bear Café (しろくまカフェ Shirokuma Kafe). 'Description' He was supposedly born near Hudson Bay in Canada. Polar Bear is most often seen wearing a black apron and a blue cloth tied around his neck and shoulders. When not working, he will often to wear a paperboy-style hat and carry a satchel. Polar Bear has a very relaxed and calm personality, though he is also fun-loving and likes to mess with his friends (he'll occasionally pull harmless pranks on them as well). Sometimes, when someone says something that sticks out to him (usually by Penguin or Panda), he has a tendency to act out puns that have a similar sound to that word. However, they only work in Japanese. He also likes to lie and make up stories, mainly because he thinks his friends' lives are too dull. 'History' in the Manga.]] When interviewed by some writers for a magazine, Polar Bear was asked about why he chose to open his café. Polar bear explained that as a cub, he was separated from his family when he got caught in a snowstorm, which unfortunately went unnoticed by his family. After waking up, he noticed he was drifting away on some ice, and for days he had no one around to help him get off or to feed him. Before he starved to death, he was found by a fisherman who then left him in his parents' care. While living with the fisherman's parents, Polar Bear worked at their restaurant and began to realize his love for cooking. But eventually he grew too big for their house and moved to Japan, where he started Polar Bear Café. He said if his café could gain enough attention, be might have a chance to see his family again. However, Sasako then remarked that Polar Bear previously told her that he quit his job as a construction worker to open up his café. Polar bear has not made it clear which story was actually true, as he told the writers to go with whatever they wanted (although at this point it can be assumed that the latter is what actually happened, as Polar Bear has a tendency to lie). 'Relationships' 'Panda' Panda originally tried applying at Polar bear's café, but was promptly turned down because of how lazy he was. Despite this, Polar bear is good friends with Panda, and sometimes lets Panda tag along whenever he is running errands or going out. On some days out, he is sometimes the one who has to carry him home (one instance being when Grizzly buzzed Panda's drink with Irish coffee as a joke, causing him to pass out). He even made bamboo sticks and leaves available at his café for Panda to eat after Panda got a part-time job. Panda is a regular at his café. 'Penguin' Penguin another one of Polar Bear's friends and a regular at his café. He's often the one who goes along with Polar bear's puns when he starts acting them out. Since Penguin has an obvious crush on a female penguin named Penko, Polar bear is usually the one who helps him prepare for encounters with her (he has helped him with driving techniques for a drive out with her and has even role played as her to enhance the effect of being on a date with her). Penguin will sometimes join Polar Bear in different activities as well. 'Grizzly' Grizzly is one of Polar Bear's oldest friends, and is also the owner of his own bar. He and Polar Bear occasionally have nights out in town or go out to gather resources for their restaurants. Sometimes, they let Panda come with them. Although Grizzly doesn't mind, it does tend to annoy him a bit more. Grizzly also becomes easily flustered from Polar Bear's antics. 'Sasako' Sasako is a waitress at Polar Bear Café. Polar bear hired her on the spot after she brought in Sloth to live in the yard of the café. She helps him prepare and decorate for different events at the café, such as interviews, festivals, or competitions. Polar bear is usually quite open to Sasako's ideas. Category:Characters Category:Males